Wess
Personality Wess is a very outgoing pup, he loves to spend time outside camping and just going on adventures in general. He's curious about everything and can get a bit nosy if to interested in something. One of his biggest interests is the stars and other astrology things. He may sometimes act like an idiot and do kinda stupid things, he is really smart and every once in a while he does like to flex his smarts. Bio Appearance Wess is a Slovakian hound he has a mostly Dark Grey body with a tan muzzle, ear tips, and his left paw has a tan sock. He also has darker brown on his ears, stomach, his two right paws have tall socks and his toes on his left back paw. and between his eyes and on the top of his nose Trivia Catchphrase(s) * "No need to stress when you have Wess" Fears * He was almost struck by lightning as a pup so he really hates storms and all that comes with them, the fact that they also usually obstruct his view of the stars only adds to his dis-likage of them Friends Fletcher - Wess met Fletcher at the Adventure Bay Pup Academy after being Partnered with them. During the first while of there work they argued a lot since Wess was the teachers pet but Fletch was the exact opposite. But closer to the end Fletch and Wess became really good friends and they have been buds since. Zeus - Though Wess can be a bit of a Pawfull sometimes Zeus loves him to death and has fun talking about my little pony and other shows with him. Alegra - Though he doesent know her very well he likes to walk around with her and help her when she needs help coming out of her shell. Crush He didn't ever really expect to end up in a relationship because he had very high standards (and really just wanted Fluttershy). But when he met Fletchers cousin Igloo he fell head over paws for the pup. Random * He's very open about most things, but anything he deems 'embarrassing' he wont bring it up * When hes older he has to get glasses and after losing a bet with Fletcher a few days before Fletcher decides that he gets to chose his glasses, choosing a pair that look like Harry Puppers * Even though he lets Fletcher call him his "Little nerd buddy" he is older than him by about 3 Months * He has a lot of Pony merch that he keeps hidden away * His Favorite Pony is Fluttershy * He has a Trainee, Astrid and he loves her to death, The two like to watch MLP together (and shes the one that comforted him after he found out he had to get glasses) * He does not like Background ponies and how the fans give them personalities and bios he says "There called Background ponies, because there in the background, Period." meaning he also didn't like Episode 100 * Much to Fletchers Dismay, After an Incident around the begging of there time at the Pup Academy Wess and Sport got into an Argument that resulted in a wide rift between the two pups making it very complicated when Wess or Sport both want to spend time with Fletcher, this Doesn't last long (only there Late teen/young adult phases) and once they are adults they grow out of it Stories By Me Current Gen * Wess Bronycon Adventure Future Gen * Slice of Life By Others Current Gen * Pup Pup Sleepwalk! * Pups and the First Day * Pups and the Bad Day * Pups and the Christmas Wish Future Gen Collabs Current Gen * Pups and the Holiday Disaster Songs/Games * Portal * Portal 2 Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-24 at 3.18.17 AM.png|Wess ref done by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Screenshot 2015-05-24 at 3.20.16 AM.png|Wess dreaming about him and Fluttershy Screenshot 2015-05-24 at 3.22.05 AM.png|Art Trade with Tundrathesnowpup, Wess cudling with A flutters plushie Wessandfletcher.jpg|Tounge Slip, uh oh Fletchers guna find out! Wessandfletchef.jpg|When Wess gets his glasses Fletcher got to chose them, and well this happened Wessxugloo.jpg|Wess and his crush Igloo (Gift for Puppylove5) IMG 20150610 132310.jpg|Zumarocks3390 side of our art trade, Wess and Danny Igloo no.jpg|Colab with me and Puppylove5, Sometimes Wess likes to show Igloo sience experiments but when Igloo decides to experiment for herself things can get out of paw Wessref.jpg|Wess Reference Bronycon.jpg|Wess first time at Bronycon, Zeus is being puleld around by him Big pic.jpg|Big Picture Containing Wess Part3.jpg|Close up of the part with Wess But it's so boorrring.jpg|Sketch of Wess trying to teach Fletcher something, but Fletchers already bored Tags.jpg|Wess tag in the bottom right corner Uniforms.jpg|Wess in his School Uniform Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student